The present invention relates to a heat sink for use to dissipate heat from, for example, a CPU, and more particularly, to a light, durable, high performance heat sink.
A variety of advanced computers of high operation speed have been continuously developed. When an advanced computer is in operation, the CPU of the mainboard produces much heat, and heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU so as not to affect normal operation of the CPU. Various heat sinks have been disclosed for dissipating heat from a CPU. FIG. 1 shows a heat sink for this purpose. This structure of heat sink is extruded from aluminum alloy to form a two-dimensional base member, and then the base member is secondarily cut to form a base panel and parallel radiating fins at the top side of the base panel. Because the radiating fins are longitudinally and transversely aligned, currents of air pass through straight air passages defined in between each two adjacent rows of radiating fins at a high speed, resulting in low heat dissipation efficiency.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a heat sink, which eliminates the aforesaid drawback. According to one aspect of the present invention, the heat sink is made of magnesium or aluminum alloy through a combination procedure including extruding and die-casting. Therefore, the heat sink is light but strong, and has a three-dimensional profile for quick dissipation of heat. According to another aspect of the present invention, the heat sink comprises a flat base panel adapted for attaching to a CPU, a plurality of upright fins integral with the flat base panel at the top, and parallel air passageways defined by the upright fins and extended in Y-axis direction, the upright fins including parallel radiating fins arranged in parallel lines in X-axis direction at two sides of each air passageway, and flow guide fins arranged in lines in each air passageway between each two adjacent lines of parallel radiating fins and biased at an angle relative to the parallel radiating fins for causing whirlwinds to enhance heat dissipation efficiency when currents of air pass through the air passageways.